sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Honah Lee Field
Honah Lee Field (ICAO: SLHL) is a public single-runway island airport. The aerodrome is located in the 'Honah Lee Surf' region of the Honah Lee Estate - a group of sims to the south of the Blake Sea operated by Hollywood Real Estates. Landing Advisories *Content-restricted airfield: Mesh aircraft of allegedly questionable origin are prohibited from using Honah Lee Field; please contact airport staff for clarification. Background Originally located in the 'Honah Lee Bay' region, Honah Lee Field moved 700m (three sims) north to 'Honah Lee Surf' in January 2010. The aerodrome is currently home to AMOK Dynamics' Blake Sea showrooms and contains vendors and display models of their products. Despite undergoing major renovations in the third quarter of 2013, Honah Lee Field has generally retained its original layout; consisting of a single asphalt runway (158m x 15m) running along the island's western edge and its hangar space, seaplane facilities and bar/lounge (Tailwinds) situated to the east. In a bid to maximize taxi space for aircraft with large wing-spans, many of the airfield's buildings were demolished to provide a wide, paved, apron. Rather than clustering buildings at the center of the island, two new hangers were built along the region's eastern perimeter and a single hangar was raised just east of the runway. Tailwinds was relocated to the north end of the island under a new, purpose-built ATC tower which replaced the original wooden watchtower. Between January and February 2015, following Whitewolf Mumfuzz's appointment as manager of Honah Lee Field, the single large hangar east of the runway was demolished and replaced with two smaller structures; one of which now houses Wuffy's flightschool, offering free flight training for prospective Second Life pilots. Simultaneously, the airfield gained a new combined terminal/ATC building and impemented a new set of guidelines banning suspected copyright-infringing aircraft from the facility. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from Honah Lee Field, as of June 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Avatair. *Bluejet Airways. *Blue Sky Airlines. *Celinair. *Central Airlines. *C&K International Airlines. *Dragonair. *Emirates. *GridTrotter Airlines. *HitCorp International Aviation. *Phoenix Flying Tours. *SLCS Airlines. *X-clusive Airways Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Airport beacon. *x1 public helipad. *Seaplane dock/ramp. General facilities *Small terminal building with: **x5 airline check-in counters. **Passenger waiting area. **ATC tower. *''Wuffy's'' flight-school. *''Tailwinds'' bar and club. *Beach. *Shops/vendors (Amok Dynamics, Adventure Air). Images Honah_Lee_Field,_looking_SE_(02-15)_2.png|Honah Lee Field, looking south-east (February 2015). Honah_Lee_Field,_looking_SE_(02-15).png|Honah Lee Field, looking south-east (February 2015). Honah Lee Field, aerial photo (11-14).jpg|Aerial photograph, top of photo pointing east (November 2014). Honah Lee Field, looking SW (11-14).jpg|Helipad & seaplane ramp, looking south-west (November 2014). Honah Lee Field, looking NW (11-14).jpg|Tailwinds bar/club, looking north-west (November 2014). Honah Lee Field, looking NE (11-14).jpg|Tailwinds and ATC tower, looking north-east (November 2014). Honah_Lee,_looking_NE_(11-13).png|Honah Lee Field, looking north-east (November 2013). Tailwinds,_HLF.png|Tailwinds bar/club, looking north (January 2014). Honah_Lee,_looking_NE_(8-10-13).png|Honah Lee Field, looking north-east (October 2013). Honah Lee Field, looking SE (10-13).png|Honah Lee Field, looking south-east (October 2013). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Blake Sea Category:Superior Services Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Blake Sea)